


Masterpiece

by aaName



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: (二战+钢琴师au？
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Masterpiece

马吕斯·彭眉胥站在那钢琴家的住宅门口，深深吸气，环顾四周：这陌生的庭院里全种着花，漫天盛开的蓝色风信子，在阳光底下仿佛星星似的反射光彩。

他把门敲响，那金发青年打开门，迎接他进去。

“安灼拉先生！”马吕斯说，感到口干舌燥；他朝他伸出手，“您好。”

安灼拉同他握手。马吕斯感到细细密密的汗珠从额头渗出来，这感觉令人胆寒，仿佛直面一副利剑白刃：这利刃和它的清冷光明对于马吕斯而言原是处在遥远的舞台上而沐浴在聚光灯下的，遥远而灿烂夺目，好像远远望着太阳——这太阳目前却站在他面前，同他仅有一尺距离。

“请坐，”安灼拉说，“彭眉胥先生。”

“我收到杂志社的信件了，您想要采访，”安灼拉说，把一杯茶递给马吕斯，“关于战时我参与的抵抗运动，是吗？”

“感谢您，”马吕斯说，接过茶杯放在桌上，又伸手去找口袋里的本子；他看着钢琴家平静疏离的蓝眼睛，他的眼神令马吕斯想到光滑的蓝色玻璃，“我相信投身于抵抗运动的那段时光一定相当难熬，但是像您这样的公众人物——我们想要了解您，您在战时的经历是英勇的。显然您演奏过的许多作品都是在战时创作的，但我们对同您合作的作曲家却了解得不多…… ”

他忽然感到口干舌燥，于是低头去翻他的本子。格朗泰尔。那字样赫然铺在纸面上，他感到那串字词顺着喉咙往上滚，又抵在他的喉舌之间。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“是他的作品，是的。”

马吕斯点点头。

“您介意谈谈您在战时的经历吗？”他一连串地说，“抵抗运动，以及同那位作曲家的合作？”

他看着这金发钢琴家，回忆起许多事。不论如何，他是曾看过安灼拉的独奏演出的，——那时候安灼拉演奏的正是格朗泰尔的曲子，空空朦朦的清冷音符如同闪着光的星星的碎片似的，从他的指尖成串地掉进黑暗的空间中，竟让人联想到朝死寂的黑洞大声呼唤的凄绝的人声；那时候安灼拉坐在一圈光晕里，好像身处黑暗宇宙中一座孤绝的金色星球上；于是马吕斯又想到许多报纸的评价——只有安灼拉能够演绎好格朗泰尔的作品。他说不清这是好是坏。

“您没有理解一件事，”安灼拉说，“抵抗运动，以及同格朗泰尔的合作——这是不能分割的。他是我们的抵抗运动的一员，虽然他从没承认过。”

马吕斯点点头。

“但格朗泰尔不应仅仅被描述为‘一个死于纳粹枪下的受害者’，他比那丰富得多，”安灼拉说，“这应当从战争之前说起，我认识他的时候……”

是从悲怆奏鸣曲开始的，你记得吗，阿波罗？

安灼拉抬起头，望着房间另一角：那卷头发的小作曲家的身影正盘腿坐在窗台上，绿眼睛笑眯眯地看着他。阿波罗。这类记忆，连同这昵称的发音，以及那汩汩流血的红色的枪口一并封存在安灼拉的脑海里，总像被一层黑布蒙着而仅仅露出些尖锐的轮廓似的，——自从战争结束后就是如此，以至于他一时间竟不太能够梳理清楚。

他把视线移向房间中央的那台施坦威。

他再也没有弹过悲怆奏鸣曲。

一.

不断歌唱、在黑夜中

不断回旋的巨大的漩涡、

凄惨苦战的一个天使；……【1】

安灼拉头一次听见格朗泰尔弹这架琴的时候他已经醉了，——苍白的细长手指在琴键上翻飞，像许多在银色浪尖翩翩起舞的白蝴蝶，灵巧轻盈得不像个醉鬼。那时候他们正在古费拉克的公寓里，客厅的光线同壁炉的火光融合成一种淡黄色，那时候公白飞、古费拉克和热安全在厨房：公白飞在分析德国宣战的时间，（不，公白飞平静地说，恐怕我们无法应付希特勒，）——古费拉克则对着公白飞和热安胡说八道，（让大R自由地闹腾去吧！古费拉克那时候说，天知道，他喝醉了反而弹得更好些，当然，这可能是我的施坦威的功劳，——R的那座架子琴基本上是个笑话。这毫不敬业的作曲家！）

李斯特的马捷帕练习曲。格朗泰尔弹得正兴起，把全身的力气全压在密如雨下的，飞速爬升的八度音阶底下，仿佛一串串的球形闪电滚过紫色的灼热天空，安灼拉忽然想起蒙克笔下的血红与漆黑交织着的扭曲的天空；其中又落下成串的交错的琶音音阶，像黑洞洞的，熊熊燃烧的冷冰冰的火焰慢慢遮蔽天空，焰心闪着金属似的银光，翻卷舒展，全处在一种乔治·布拉克式的晦暗氛围中。李斯特绝不是这类风格的——这令安灼拉感到困惑，于是他用深究的眼神盯着弹奏的人：那时候格朗泰尔穿一件松松垮垮的黑色外衣，瘦嶙嶙的肩胛骨呈现一对凸出的蝴蝶翅膀似的形状；他没打领带，灰色的衬衫敞开两颗扣子，乱糟糟的黑发仿佛全然不愿屈服于发油似的一卷卷四处散落着，垂在脸颊四周和苍白的脖颈后头。不论如何，单纯从美学的角度来说，这其貌不扬而邋里邋遢的年轻男子坐在闪闪发亮的三角钢琴前头，本身已形成一副风格相当割裂的不协调画面。

于是安灼拉感到惊异，看着格朗泰尔冲他慢慢抬起眼睛——古怪的绿眼睛！令安灼拉想到黑夜中闪闪烁烁的绿色烛火。——又把一连串密集的雷鸣般的八度和弦砸在琴键上，在共鸣箱所发出的一种白热的嗡嗡的回音的氛围中戛然终止了演奏，摇摇晃晃地站起身子。那时候公白飞、古费拉克和热安在厨房里远远冲他鼓掌，在稀稀拉拉的掌声和口哨声中格朗泰尔冲安灼拉滑稽地深深鞠躬，双手翻出种种洛可可式的花样。

安灼拉皱起眉头。

“您就是格朗泰尔先生，是吗？”他说。

不论如何，安灼拉确实是听过格朗泰尔的作品的：《西勒努斯对弥达斯国王如是说》——表现主义的钢琴协奏曲，全浸泡在管弦乐队所营造的一种迷幻而苦涩的碧绿色与金黄色的氛围中，仿佛某种高度酒，其中钢琴又落下层层叠叠的，交错着回旋的八度和弦，愈积愈多，仿佛许多奥迪隆·雷东风格的，轮廓分明的半月形鲜红色花瓣似的沉入这宝石色泽的酒般的氛围中，又像许多枫叶似的，翅尖火红而翅根生着白银的脉络的蝴蝶飞向一座翡翠与琥珀的穹顶，在逐渐爬升的旋律中色泽变得愈发浓郁，仿佛鲜血滴入水中而慢慢晕染开来，终于铺开一面明亮的殷红色的珊瑚似的蔓生图案——最后全融合而变作一种柯克西卡风格的深红与漆黑的火的风暴，在近乎尖锐的八度琶音与管弦乐轰然作响的六重奏中戛然而止。

十二音技法的作品，错位的，不端整的，讥诮的旋律！近乎是令人恼怒的，更糟糕的是，仿佛这才是它被创作出来的全部目的：为了激怒听众。安灼拉曾经想象过这样的作品出自怎样的人，那时候他和格朗泰尔相背地坐在钢琴凳上，像一对反目的四手联弹的演奏者。那时候格朗泰尔说，阿唷！您指这首曲子呀，他说，——我那时候喝醉啦，这全是画在缪尚的一张餐巾纸上的，您瞧，我正是一只生着羽毛的两脚动物，——那么多墨水，那么多朗姆酒！请您别见怪，这不是什么重要的东西，乐谱只是一种视觉艺术流派，一种骗局，因为我在仿效卡洛·卡拉，这叫作‘一个无橡皮主义者的葬礼’，或‘一个酒精过剩主义者的葬礼’。

“您已经喝醉了，”安灼拉那时候说，“我想，您应当更严肃些。”

格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地抬起头。显而易见的是，格朗泰尔的个头是比安灼拉略微矮些的，他用一种温和的神态抬着眼睛望着安灼拉。

“我去看过您的演奏，那时候您正在弹《悲怆奏鸣曲》，”他没头没脑地说，“您——您仿佛阿波罗——您不正是音乐神吗？我当然全听从您的，安灼拉先生。”

安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔看。格朗泰尔的眼睛好像两座深潭似的——是冬季的塞纳河似的深绿色，瞳孔周围散落一圈碎金的色素，又好像闪着磷光的贫血的猫眼石似的苍白深邃。

“您本身太过浪漫啦，”格朗泰尔又说，“——您本身已是浪漫主义的，您仿佛一个充满克林姆式的金黄色以及保罗·克里式的血红色的幻梦！太阳沉入自己的凝血【2】——您的幻梦投入悲怆奏鸣曲中，好像那喀索斯的面目投在水面上——您不正是造梦的阿波罗他本身吗？这实在令人感觉风格割裂，我受不了啦。您要带人类飞往奥林匹斯去，是吗？可人不过是伊卡洛斯，接近太阳便要烧去双翼……，自然如此，一切全是虚荣！因为人的双翼不过是蜡做的，好像一个只有一面上了漆的旧木头框框，所谓飞行，所谓追求，全不过是一种高分子化合物——这是确切可靠的。蜡造的梦想！单酯与长链脂肪醇的梦想！您瞧，这全是一件大笑话。”

安灼拉在一种不平静的思潮中瞪大眼睛望着格朗泰尔。

“我所追求的并不是幻梦，”安灼拉说，“它是现实的，且是可行的，总有一天人类必须触及这理想，因为它要造福于人。这绝不是太阳之于伊卡洛斯，更非那喀索斯式的虚荣，您的比喻——我不赞同。我想，您还不理解，您应当严肃对待理想，也应当严肃对待艺术，不论您本身有无理想，这并不是应当加以嘲弄的事。显而易见的是，我感到您的作品全处于一种非清醒的迷醉的心理状态下，您已放弃了希望——在我看来，您仅仅作出许多虚无主义的嘲讽，因为西勒努斯对国王如是说：最好的东西是你根本无法得到的，这就是不要降生，不要存在，归于乌有。【3】”他说，“不，这并非合理的思路，您的悲观主义是片面的，因为即使是悲剧性的作品也应透出理想，因为人类达到泰坦的高度，便自己去争取文明，强迫神灵同他们结盟，这是光荣的，也是理想的，——您不应轻易忽视人的价值，正是悲剧性的命运使得这价值更加宝贵。”

从这青年身上透出一种压倒性的，曙光似的苍白肃穆的神气，他用那对肃穆的，蓝色星云般的神秘的眼睛看着格朗泰尔，眼神令人想到启示录里散发光明的燃烧的剑，于是格朗泰尔见状垂下肩膀，又微微张开嘴唇，——那时候他似乎还想说些别的话，但最后什么也没说，只是把眼睛深深望着安灼拉。

二.

在张开放磷光的大眼，

使黑夜更黑，使其他一切

都看不清的、那些黏滑的

妖魔鬼怪的监视之下，……【1】

——安灼拉走出第九区，一片灰纸从头顶打着旋儿往下落，砸在他的头顶。他拾起那纸片：报纸的一页，上面登着半句宣传口号，黑漆漆的粗体字母。安灼拉把它攥成一团。路上没什么人，他的靴子踏在脏兮兮的灰色瓷砖上，一串空响。

纳粹没有禁止所有表演。德国人为了维持门面而组织戏剧演出和庆祝活动，（格朗泰尔看见这类表演总要格格大笑，又害得一口酒呛在喉咙里，于是笑变成猛咳，一种拖得长长的嘶哑哨音，像个患了肺病的绝症患者。）

格朗泰尔的亢奋是有原因的：格朗泰尔的曲子被封杀了绝大部分。（格朗泰尔，安灼拉那时候说，那一次他和格朗泰尔一同远远望着那堆火，四壁的石头建筑和放火的德国军人的身影全被影影绰绰的火光染成一种说不出多么骇人的紫红和漆黑色。那时候格朗泰尔的唱片和谱子正躺在火里，发出劈劈啪啪的响声而全变作灰白的灰烬，又随着风朝夜空飘飘摇摇地飞去，像蝴蝶的骸骨。格朗泰尔！安灼拉那时候说，请不用担心，你的谱子我全保存着……他说，金发被泛红的火光镀上一层红铜与黄金似的色泽，蓝眼睛透出一种即将熄灭的油画火焰般的深蓝光彩，他看向明明灭灭的火焰和其中逐渐蜷曲萎缩而化为灰烬的谱子——）

（他曾弹过其中大半。安灼拉那时候想，望着焰心中逐渐化为乌有的一系列叙事曲：扉页上写着‘献给阿波罗’；格朗泰尔一贯的恶作剧，安灼拉数次制止无果，最后只好在格朗泰尔的死乞白赖中默认了这怪异的行为。他当然记得这些曲子。——在他曾经为广播电台录音的时候，在他登台表演的时候——便感到从那些声如白银的与纯钢的光明的瀑布般的，回旋的八度琶音与滑音中逐渐透出身处魔山的精灵似的讥笑的和声，又伴随许多交叠的铛铛作响的半音和弦落入明明暗暗的，水波似的碧绿的水晶盘与深绿玉的深渊中去，如同从指尖上落下许多拖着白色焰火似的长尾的金属星星——一座莫罗式的神秘的幻梦，一座梵高式的流体的宇宙，——目前全被投入尼德霍格的火焰中，蜷曲萎缩着走向死亡。格朗泰尔，安灼拉那时候想说，你的作品我都记得，……他想，但最后只是握紧格朗泰尔的手。格朗泰尔畏缩一下，也慢慢握住安灼拉的手——他用两只手把格朗泰尔的手包在中间。）

“请别放弃，”安灼拉说，“你的作品是有价值的。他们绝不能打败我们，因为作品并不是由纸张和金属堆起来的，它自有它的光明赋予的双翼，乘着这翅膀它将要飞往自由。到那时再没有抹杀异己的恶行了，格朗泰尔，这一天一定是会来到的……”

他能说什么呢？安灼拉想，——他感到好像也有火焰在他的胸腔里噼噼啪啪地烧，他的心跳成了暴风雨奏鸣曲中逐渐下沉的一系列小三和弦，他觉得疼。

“这没有什么，”格朗泰尔那时候说，从噼啪作响的鲜红的火光中抬起眼睛，深眼窝底下透出黑色的阴影，“因为你是我的全部主题，除此以外再没有什么是重要的，我全不在乎——自然，我们一贯是一种笑柄，可目前这一事实已变得如此明显，以至于再没人胆敢承认它了。你相信吗？巴黎成了一座有预谋的城市……城市也分有预谋和没有预谋之分……【4】我毫不关心。这个老世界已经完全残废了，我站在反对派这边：多么无趣！不要再有更多的维希了。你瞧，安灼拉，我无法想象，你也要被被纳粹分割成自由阿波罗与维希阿波罗，上半身持银弓，下半身穿条纹囚衣。这全是一场闹剧——安灼拉！这巴黎的骸骨要把你困在这儿，把你钉在这儿，好像普罗克拉斯蒂的铁床……”

格朗泰尔那时候说，用疯疯癫癫的神气瞪大眼睛望着安灼拉。那时候格朗泰尔大约已喝得太多，他不知道该回应他什么。不论如何，安灼拉那时候已投身于抵抗运动，格朗泰尔则出于某种安灼拉所不太能够理解的缘由跟了他一路。（“我愿追随你，”格朗泰尔那时候说，拍拍胸脯，“阿波罗，你——你答应我吧。”）

令人困惑，安灼拉回忆着，快步穿过那条街道：刻在石头上的焦黑的火烧的痕迹至今还未完全褪去，安灼拉近乎能够想象出那些被烧死的音符的模样，标记着降B大调，2/4拍子，附点与休止符，八分音符与十六分音符，全变作焦黑发灰的萎缩的一簇簇微小的废墟，仿佛躺在墙角的死去的人，浑身蜷缩，像黑色的破败蒲公英。

三.

在地底湿气重鼻难闻的

深渊之旁，没有灯光、

走下一座没有扶手的、

永劫阶梯的一个亡魂；【1】

“加密，头儿，”古费拉克说，挥舞着一沓小册子走下地下室来，“密码就是命脉。”

安灼拉冲他抬起头。那时候安灼拉正在负责一户犹太人逃出巴黎的掩护工作，以及同城外的抵抗组织取得加密联系。他把一支铅笔夹在耳朵后面，眼睛透着一种泛着碧蓝色波光的宝石色泽，眼底有淡淡的疲惫的灰影。在这年轻人的身上有种魔力：即使是身处这样一间狭小的地下室，四周被收发装置和无线电广播环绕着，他�的身上仍透出一种歌剧院与音乐厅所特有的金煌煌的光彩，许多神秘的，镀金的与暗红的天鹅绒的字眼：香榭丽舍、卡尔波的浮雕，——全如同光环似的环绕他的周身而放出幽光；仿佛不到两年前的安灼拉——站在金色的舞台上的，黑色的光彩照人的贝森斯坦钢琴旁的那金灿灿的幽灵仍透过某种时间的迷雾，放射出肉眼不可见的太阳似的光明。于是古费拉克在一种令人心痛的回忆的思潮中呆在原地，盯着安灼拉看。

“那户人家明天出发，”安灼拉说，眉头紧皱着，“我想德国人现在已对我们产生怀疑了，他们截获我们的行动可不成。——我非想出个办法不可。”

“他们抓住了另一个游击队员，”古费拉克说，“要是我们不立即想出办法，下一次行动就得叫停。弗以伊和巴阿雷也在其中，我们不能冒这样的风险，”他睁大蜜色的圆眼睛，像只不快乐的猫，“我们又得变更一回通信密钥。”

安灼拉把两只手埋进头发里，沉思地揪住一卷金发。

“我会想出办法来的。”他说，“只要他们还没发现我们的身份，加密信件总有办法传递下去。”

这时另一颗头从楼梯上伸出来：

“阿波罗！猫儿！你们在这里。”

格朗泰尔说，摇摇晃晃地走下阶梯，手里炫耀地高举着一卷皱巴巴的餐巾纸。

“大R，”古费拉克说，“我们的运动这就要破产了。”

格朗泰尔不以为然地眨眨眼，摇摇摆摆地踏在平地上，笑嘻嘻地把餐巾纸全塞进安灼拉手里。

“你们的运动甚至从没有过资产，”他大声地说，“因此也就不存在破产一说。好猫儿，你变得悲观了，这不行，伤感是不受欢迎的，因为它过于现实了，好像在镜中照见自己面目的卡利班。——你要喝一点儿烧酒吗？”他说，把手里握着的半空的酒瓶口在袖子上擦一擦，递给古费拉克。

但是安灼拉还捧着这卷餐巾纸，迷惑地望着上头乌云似的，密密麻麻的黑漆漆的音符。

“这是什么？”他说，“现在不是你胡闹的时候，格朗泰尔。”

“这叫《萨蒂尔把时间消磨在战俘营》。”格朗泰尔说，“这是奏鸣曲，专门为你而写的，阿波罗。我听说他们正在提纯雅利安血统的后代，专培养生着金发与蓝眼睛的人。荣耀属于海德格尔，先生们！可惜安灼拉的心属于玛丽安小姐，自然，玛丽安目前也成了一株月桂树，或一株橡树，上面停一只黑鹰。他们瞧见他的克林姆式的金黄头发与雷东式的碧蓝眼睛一定眼红极了，因为安灼拉的美是纯然艺术性的，就是说，它超脱于生活。”

但是安灼拉并不理会他，只是低下头去读那谱子。

“我明天还有演出，”他突然地说，“我能弹这曲子吗？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说。

安灼拉猛然抬起双眼，眼神如同忽然注入空气的蓝色火焰似的亮了起来，“我们用乐谱来传递密码。”他说，“飞儿不是正在郊区吗？他原本同我们在一个乐团里，也懂得十二音技法和序列主义，他是一定能够听懂的。看，”他指着那乱糟糟的谱子，“只需要把音符同数字联系起来，再同字母表作出比对，原型音列，逆行音列与反行音列作出区别，就能同所有字母和数字对应起来。”

古费拉克张大嘴巴。

“安琪！”他说，“你在说什么呀？”

“我们把高音谱号和低音谱号用不同的音列表示次序，”安灼拉说，指着密密麻麻的五线谱一端，“这儿我们用原型音列，这儿则用反行音列，于是从高音谱号得到的是三，六和七，低音谱号则得到九和十一，”他指向五线谱另一端，在思索中皱起眉头，“连在一起的那两个是什么音，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔把脑袋凑过去。

“这大约是D和F，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“c小调。”

“明天可作为第一回尝试，”安灼拉说，“我会同飞儿商量，我们一起设计一套有效的密码系统，”他把庄严的目光转向格朗泰尔，“我能借你的曲子作这用途吗，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔看着他，在这目光中摇摇晃晃地弯下腰，朝他行个洛可可风格的宫廷礼。

“阿波罗，”他说，“我为你擦鞋都行。”

安灼拉的金灿灿的眉头微微蹙起来，在一种神秘的思虑中他垂下金黄色的细长睫毛，云石似的面目浮现一种清冷苍白的肃穆神情。

“我们会获得自由的，”他说，“我和你们谈话时所处的时刻是黯淡的，但这是为获得未来所付的惊人代价。不要放弃希望，正如不要放弃曙光，因为我们正是在向它走去。”

他用那对蓝眼睛扫过房间，于是古费拉克和格朗泰尔全陷入沉默中。

格朗泰尔留在安灼拉公寓里的时间越来越长。这是有理由的：自从抵抗运动成功炸毁两条往柏林输送物资的铁路之后，仿佛向许多人发出了一种胜利的信号，于是接下来的行动变得愈发密集，密码也更新得愈发频繁起来，——格朗泰尔只好尽快写出许多新的乐谱。（“我们也可将奥卡纳的死的胜利当作范本，从中衍生出大约二十部交响诗、钢琴协奏曲、玛祖卡舞曲或叙事曲，可是我们预算有限，于是交响诗和协奏曲中管弦乐器的部分只好拿敲打节拍器作代替，叮咚，叮咚！一部大作。”格朗泰尔那时候说，嘴里咬着安灼拉的一支笔帽，“因为这是个趋于死亡的活人世界，李斯特还是圣桑，我全不在乎，这只能算是拿白兰地喷了盖世太保一口，倒是比起氰化氢更有威力些，我向你们保证，我能勇敢战斗。”） 

那时候是深夜，安灼拉坐在钢琴边，卷曲的金发松松散散地落在肩头，像许多明亮的黄水仙花瓣似的；他的嘴唇也像花瓣，朱红而鲜润的，把一件法兰绒的红格子睡袍裹在衬衫外头，用闪闪发亮的眼神望着格朗泰尔，俨然是不会疲劳，也不会困倦的一位少年天神。这样一幅景象让格朗泰尔总有想要放声尖叫的冲动，他趴在安灼拉脚下的地板上，谱子散落一地，边缘画着潦草的太阳笑脸。

安灼拉的演奏是带有光和热的。格朗泰尔在酒精的迷雾中抬头仰视他。安灼拉的手型瘦削修长，剔透的骨架形状很美，骨瓷与象牙似的，——仿佛仅仅是平放在琴键上便已够格成为一幅完整的艺术品；他的脊椎弧度优美，如同一株朝向阳光的玫瑰花茎。他垂下双眼，弹起格朗泰尔刚刚写完的几个小节，仿佛有光灿的金黄的大河从他的指尖倾泻而下，在黑暗的空间汇成如同纯金的扇面似的瀑布。太阳似的光彩，——这绝不是格朗泰尔当初所设想的音色，因为是安灼拉为他的脑海中的苍白的恒星的骸骨似的乐章注入热量，为金属的骨架填充血肉，于是幽灵的旋律终于获得生命而变成鲜活熠熠的，仿佛莫罗的《显灵》似的舞蹈起来。

不，不，她准备在血上跳舞了。你看鲜血溅了这一满地。她切不可在鲜血上跳舞。那恐怕是一个凶兆。【5】

“格朗泰尔？”

安灼拉说。他已终止弹奏了，从钢琴边转过身子，睁大眼睛看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔意识到他正躺在地上。他冲安灼拉露出软弱的微笑。

“我准是喝得有点多啦。”他抱歉地说。

安灼拉弯下身子，把他慢慢扶起来。

“你该少喝一点。”安灼拉说，皱着眉头，“你的手还在发抖。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

“它一直以来都这样，因为喝酒什么的，”他说，“阿波罗！你就是神话它本身……”

他能说什么呢？安灼拉才是富有生命的那一个。安灼拉为乐谱注入生命，仿佛阿弗洛狄忒朝加拉忒亚呼出生的气息。安灼拉的声音变得柔和了，像阳光下粼粼的金色浪潮的声音，像埃尔加协奏曲中大提琴的声音。他握住格朗泰尔仍旧在震颤的手。

“我不是什么神话，”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔，你想得太复杂了。”

“你配得一切。安灼拉！我多希望我能彻底消失，只化作你的手下的一个休止符！这对于马西亚斯而言便是无上光荣，因为你是这样美，……”格朗泰尔说，呼吸急促，在这种情绪中他想不出该说些什么话，只能够想象安灼拉的后背透出翼翅形状的洁白光彩，仿佛坐在由星星组成的黑色四马战车里而飞行在太空中。还有什么值得祈祷的呢？安灼拉已是理想它本身，尽善尽美。于是格朗泰尔感到渺茫无力，正如以往的无数次一样——他喝得太多了，他想。

“别这样说，”安灼拉说，“别再这样想了。”他说，垂下淡黄的细长睫毛，“这无关乎任何神话，如我所说，你想得太复杂了。你独立于我，不论如何，我在乎你，尽管你令我困惑，——你的充满太多炫技的作品，你的令人气愤的隐喻和讥笑，你的奇想和怪论——”他说，“你在折磨你自己。”

安灼拉的眼睛蓝得惊人，如同一对碧玉，其中回转着流体的蔚蓝星云似的光的粒子，格朗泰尔想，把一只手小心翼翼地绕过安灼拉的卷发，它们温暖得令人吃惊，柔软得仿佛流质的阳光。

他吻了他，显而易见的是，安灼拉对此不太熟练，只是以一种难以描述的宽容的热情打开牙关回应他。他的嘴唇令格朗泰尔想到绽放的红玫瑰与石榴花。

他想他从没有真的了解过安灼拉。

后来他披着安灼拉的一条床单坐在他身边，看着安灼拉弹奏德彪西的月光。安灼拉的纤细的身子仅仅裹在那松松垮垮的法兰绒睡袍里，白得仿佛云石，仿佛一所乱鸠飞舞银莲满目的一座花园。【5】那时候安灼拉垂着眼，清冷的连串琶音从指尖流泻而下，在黑夜中莹莹放着幽光，仿佛带有回音似的在空间中回转荡漾。在这安宁的氛围中格朗泰尔闭上眼，长久以来头一次不需要酒精地陷入沉睡。

四.

踏进北极的坚冰之中，

像掉进水晶网里，正寻思

从何处苦命海峡落进

这座狱中的一只航船；【1】

那段时间他们什么也不再说。安灼拉白天在地下室同游击队员联络，又依赖巴阿雷和博须埃而得到许多关于英军的情报：洛里昂被夷为平地，鲁昂的腹心受到轰炸——夜晚安灼拉去演出，观众席中公白飞或热安总会轮流出现，一曲结束后他们有时会交换眼神，有时则不会。格朗泰尔仍旧到安灼拉的公寓里去，一呆就是一整夜，把谱子铺满一地。安灼拉是一贯爱好整洁的，于是他们总是到别处去做，从不在谱子上留下痕迹——唯一的例外是格朗泰尔写完一部交响诗的华彩乐章之后，那一回他把他顶在钢琴上，嘴唇落在他的苍白的脊背上，用不间断的吻追随那些珠串似的凸起的骨骼颗粒。安灼拉的手臂上有一条一个月前所没有的刀伤，殷红地盘踞在他的皮肤上，像埋在雪地里的一条珊瑚链。他们都没有谈过这是怎么回事。

但是格朗泰尔惯于同他一起到剧场去，从后台远远看着安灼拉的面目：在舞台的金黄的灯光中柔和得像一幅新古典主义的油画，安灼拉穿燕尾服而打着蝴蝶领结，光亮的金发束成马尾辫而垂在脑后，美得一尘不染，仿佛夏塞里奥笔下的神祇降临尘世。在无需传递密码的演出中，安灼拉最常弹的永远是肖邦：革命练习曲、波兰军队舞曲，——这类曲子在安灼拉手下总透出一种火焰似的红与金色的温度和一种暴风骤雨般的力量，他的金黄的卷发随着手臂的动作微微摇摆，光灿灿的眼睑与淡黄的细长睫毛专注地低垂着，双手在琴键上飞舞的模样仿佛在象牙枝上随风舞蹈着的一串白银的花。格朗泰尔甚至不知道这是否是被允许的，但这全无所谓，他想，在金与铁交汇般的铮铮的音乐的洪流中悄悄露出微笑，竭尽全力地努力望着安灼拉：只要安灼拉在这里，其余的还有什么关系？观众中开始出现秘密警察，仿佛盘桓着许多灰色的静默的病毒，它们悄然生长，把肉眼所不可见的荆棘围满四壁，而他们全对此心知肚明。或许秘密警察不再是秘密警察了，而仅仅是爱好音乐的科隆人与德累斯顿人，弗朗克和汉斯——但是这有什么关系？格朗泰尔在心里打定主意，只要他们仍能弹奏——

但是安灼拉仍旧在传播密码。格朗泰尔如是想，于是守在舞台边，又用视线余光漫不经心地扫视观众席，好像那儿可能藏着枪口的反光似的。

他鲜少同安灼拉一起登台，因为安灼拉的音乐的光彩是压倒性的，其余的一切全无必要——他只偶尔在经费短缺的时候为安灼拉充当管弦乐队的替补角色：这有时候相当累人，特别是当安灼拉某次演奏的是拉赫马尼诺夫第三钢琴协奏曲的时候——他想他们把现场弄得相当暴力，好像两台钢琴全张开了黑的与白的尖牙利齿而互相撕咬起来似的；在这一种彻头彻尾的战争场面中安灼拉仍是占据光明的那一方，仿佛用银弓发射暴雨似的黄金箭矢的阿波罗祂本身似的，把许多铮铮作响的质问与谴责的大和弦投向格朗泰尔——而格朗泰尔则乐于为他扮演皮同，露出急板的黑键的利齿同他厮杀，最后心满意足地迎来它的死亡，把安灼拉的三连音的光明的火的暴雨朝上托举，到达一座光灿的华彩的日出的高峰。�

不论如何投入，安灼拉谢幕的时候仍是严肃自持的，他朝观众致意，而后把目光移向格朗泰尔，向他投来温和的眼神。作为回应，格朗泰尔朝他露出气喘吁吁的微笑。

演出结束之后天空开始下雪。安灼拉围一条红围巾，脸蛋冻得红通通的，呼吸在空气中凝成浅淡的白雾。他用一种沉思的神态望着街道，又把视线转向格朗泰尔。

“你为什么从不登台呢？”他说，“除了和我合奏以外。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。

“马西亚斯怎能同阿波罗比拟呢？”他说，“谁乐意看见我这样的酒鬼上台胡闹呀？我上了台便找不到下台的路，又要拿着《亨利四世万岁》的曲调冲观众唱打油诗，把花高价买了头一排座位的观众小姐比作哥特式屋檐上的石头饕餮成活，于是一切观众全都气愤极了，于是他们决定推翻这剧院，把我本人送上断头台。不，这绝不是我的本意。”

安灼拉皱着眉头看着他。即使他发火怒视，眼神仍是庄严的，让人觉得外表优美。【3】——看着这样一对明如骄阳的眼睛，格朗泰尔忽然感到浑身发软。

“别再贬损你自己了！”安灼拉严厉地说，“你说这些话真令我困惑，它们不好笑。你为什么从不珍惜你的本事呢？对自我的尊重是必要的。刚刚我不得不用尽全力才能同你合拍，你不缺少技术，格朗泰尔，那是拉赫马尼诺夫！”

他说，面目蒙在淡黄的灯光下，零零星星的雪花落在他的发梢，闪闪发光恍若碎钻。格朗泰尔的身子全蜷缩起来。他能说什么呢？许多模模糊糊的记忆从一座黑暗的口子里朝他飘来，他想起他放在键盘上的手：它们看上去不过是一种视觉层面的，剧烈颤动的苍白幻觉，因为他没法控制它们——他大约按下了某个琴键，它沉重如同石头，发出震耳欲聋的尖锐的错误的声音——他感到一种奇异的空旷的恐惧，仿佛身处凝固的漆黑深海之下；舞台成了一片放出刺眼白光的，无尽的痛苦的灼热平原，一种刑具，他会死在这里——

最后他只是尽力扯开嘴角，露出一个丑陋至极的笑容。

“我没在贬损我自己。”他软弱无力地说，“我会搞砸事情，就是这样简单，安灼拉。”

他料想他的面色一定变作煞白的了，因为安灼拉的神态慢慢地缓和下去。

“下个月有个重要任务，”安灼拉说，“有个党卫军军官要来看我的演出，他刚从奥斯维辛回到巴黎——这次行动的成功是关键的，这很可能是我们杀死他的唯一机会。”

“党卫军军官也爱听拉赫马尼诺夫吗？”格朗泰尔眨着眼睛说。

安灼拉摇摇头。

“我想弹你的作品，”他说，“《1832》。——但是我需要合奏。”他看着格朗泰尔，“你能理解这作品，因为这是我们一同讨论得来的，格朗泰尔，这是我们朝纳粹发出宣言，观众会听见我们的声音，他们会受到鼓励而起来反抗的。——我想这作品再适合不过。”

格朗泰尔望着他。雪花打着旋儿落在他们身边，格朗泰尔微笑起来。 

“我的快乐王子！”他温和地说，“你要把你的金叶一片片送出去啦。”他说，朝安灼拉伸出手，“是呀，我说过，安灼拉，我为你擦鞋都行。”

安灼拉握住他的手。

“人民正在加入我们，正是在这种浪潮中我们才有能力做更多的贡献，”后来安灼拉说，冰川中的冷焰似的蓝眼睛望着镜子，“上一周我们摧毁了又一趟往勒阿弗尔运送军人的列车，我们协助从战俘营逃出来的人生存下去，巴阿雷已经领导一队游击队员对军队发起突袭，他们损失了一个中队。——这些都需要代价，因为我们是在痛苦与鲜血上建立堡垒，这是在猛禽横行的黑夜中等待天明。”

他说，坐在化妆室里，任由格朗泰尔梳他的头发。

“你在编热安那样的辫子吗？”安灼拉又说，望着镜子里的格朗泰尔，眼神柔和下来，“格朗泰尔，放严肃些，我们等会儿还要上台。”

“这样上台也不错，麻花辫的阿波罗，这全是为了欢迎热安和他率领的奥布朗与泰坦尼雅的军队。我们应当向花仙子致敬，”格朗泰尔笑眯眯地说，又拿来一把不知从哪儿找来的深红的玫瑰花瓣，用小发夹一朵朵别在那金灿灿的辫子末梢，“看，这样多美！你会害得女士们全昏厥过去，热安看见了则会大喜过望，”他说，转身把另一面镜子摆在安灼拉背后，“你能看见吗？你的头发是一件艺术品。”

“别胡闹，”安灼拉说，朝格朗泰尔露出宽容的微笑，他的脸红了，“我们不能这样上台！”

“我是一贯喜爱第一叙事曲的，”格朗泰尔说，“我多高兴呀，安灼拉，这是鲜花中的大炮，或鲜花中的卡宾枪。你这不望玫瑰花，不知春天为何物，也不听雀鸟歌唱的圣茹斯特！你本身已是一把卡宾枪——现在我们需要用鲜花来簇拥着你。”

“不。”安灼拉笑着说。

“好啦，”格朗泰尔说，把垂在安灼拉的额角的一绺发卷梳整齐，“你这就该上台啦，阿波罗。”

他在安灼拉面前跪下，握起他的一只手，在手背上深深吻了一下，又抬起头温和地看着他。安灼拉用困惑的宽容神态回应他的注视，最终回以一种苍白的晨曦似的微笑。

“我会跟随你的。”格朗泰尔看着他说。

于是安灼拉用力握住他的手掌，仿佛试图把手心那股稳定的温暖注射进格朗泰尔的皮肤里似的，而后他松开手，越过格朗泰尔而离开了。

格朗泰尔直起身，目送头戴花瓣的安灼拉走出化妆间。

五.

——这都是不可补救的命运的

明显的象征，完美的画面，

令人想到恶魔的工作

常常做得非常出色！【1】

格朗泰尔把连串的不协调的七和弦由低至高地排列着。从这小作曲家的指尖流泻而出的是这样一幅画面：仿佛正用炭笔在黑暗的空间中大肆涂抹着，把大片大片漆黑的尖锐阴影高高地矗立起来，——和弦的转位直发展成隆隆的全奏，为这阴影营造出一种破碎扭曲的废墟似的感觉，它们越堆越高，终于勾勒出一座不规则的堡垒似的，黑洞洞的庞然大物。

安灼拉把一种令人胆寒的低音敲在键盘上：这是模拟金与火交错的巨响——枪响的声音。在这种声响中格朗泰尔奏出一排排琶音，这曲调同中世纪的圣咏有点儿相似，仿佛许多灰白的鬼魂逐渐从夜色中浮现身影，像幽光中绽放一排排白花，雾气似的，近乎透明的层层叠叠的花瓣簇簇地颤抖，映着天上一轮血红的月亮和铮铮作响地坠落的星星。

同时我又听见空中有一种拍翼翅，拍着一种大翼翅的声音。这些都是极不祥的兆头……【5】

在这阴惨惨的苍白的场面中，安灼拉把一种光灿灿的音色注入这旋律的洪流，近乎人声呼唤似的，又像忽然有光落在舞蹈的幽灵上头，一种新的变奏：鬼魂的面目在这清冷的光明中纷纷变得清晰起来，这光明注入幽灵的血管中，带动一种全新的，心跳似的渐强的节奏。他又猛然铺开一串急板：鲜红的与金黄的浓稠的色彩从他的指尖倾泻而出，仿佛火焰的河流似的流向一个新的高潮；于是两者交融在一起而形成一种新的舞蹈，在安灼拉敲击出的逐渐加快的强音的节奏中，苍白的鬼影同光彩的曙光交合双手，在交叠的，上升的大和弦与琶音的洪流中交替舞步而伸展翼翅；又像为苍白的花的骸骨注入色彩，让这幽灵的死的花园沐浴在新生的日光底下，藤蔓与茎叶从苍白变作嫩绿，从中吐出红宝石似的玫瑰和黄金似的百合花的花苞。

安灼拉敲响定音的四个八度，引入最后的一组变奏；在这变奏中两种主题融合起来：一个光明，一个阴暗，在一种螺旋着飞升的主旋律中扑闪翼翅一同向上，在光灿的宝石般的天空之下作最后的舞蹈。这舞步在高音部的强音的密集和弦中变得愈发急促，最终到达一部焰火绽放似的华彩乐章而迎来结局：同样是模拟金与火相撞的十二声，强有力地戛然而止。

格朗泰尔把目光投向安灼拉，安灼拉露出一种温和的微笑。

这微笑尚未结束，枪声已响起了。观众席底下乱成一团。安灼拉和格朗泰尔从钢琴旁站起身，正看见那党卫军军官慢慢往下倒。

这正属于这样一种近乎有魔力的时刻，格朗泰尔的视线余光正瞥见观众席中一闪而过的枪口的光，又有人用德语喊了些话，格朗泰尔在其中听见他和安灼拉的名字——于是枪口转过一个方向，对准舞台。他跑向安灼拉。

枪响的时候他甚至并没感到疼，只看见安灼拉向他张开双臂，光辉灿烂，恍若天使降临。

把这杯酒奉献给善良的神灵，

在星空上界的神灵，

星辰的合唱歌颂的神灵，

天使的颂诗赞美的神灵！【6】

六.

我的眼睛的明星，我的心性的太阳，

你，我的激情，我的天使！【7】

火光四溅中安灼拉把格朗泰尔拖进后台，他的冷冰冰的半长卷发落在他的肩头，格朗泰尔的呼吸急促而激烈地刮擦在他的耳膜上，像一只满怀恐惧的小动物。

“不要乱动，格朗泰尔！让我看看你哪里受了伤！”

安灼拉大声说，他的声音在漏风，在一种身处噩梦般的悚然中抬起眼睛望着格朗泰尔：他的胸口开着一座红色的深洞，仿佛一口泉眼似的朝外汩汩冒着血，他仿佛毫无痛感似的冲安灼拉笑了。

“阿波罗，嘿，”他说，“这是小伤，这没什么，我见过更糟糕的，别——别担心——”

他说不下去了，一股血猛然从嘴里流出来，他抖着手把它们擦掉。

“不，”安灼拉说，把他抱得更紧了，“我去叫人来——会没事的——”

“别走，”格朗泰尔说，抓住安灼拉的衣服一角，“安灼拉！外头还在打……”

“不，”安灼拉说，“不。——不要。”

“你记不记得那演出？”格朗泰尔说，大睁着眼睛看着他，“悲怆奏鸣曲……我头一回见你……那时候我在台下看着你，安灼拉！你有天使那么美，……多美的云石雕像！”他又露出一种身处梦境似的微笑来。

安灼拉感到他的衣服被血浸透，他把双手按在那巨大的枪眼上，格朗泰尔抖了一下，又挺着脖子咳嗽起来，把一口血咳在安灼拉身上。猩红的。猩红的……

“你不记得啦？”格朗泰尔说，“我搞脏了……我很抱歉，安灼拉…… ”

“我当然记得，”安灼拉说，“我也记得你，格朗泰尔，——别睡过去，热安一会儿就来，飞儿也来，你会没事儿的，我们做到了，我们成功了，这是因为有你……”

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔说，眼睛慢慢合上又睁开，“阿波罗，大天使！……我信仰你，……”

“我知道。”安灼拉说，望着格朗泰尔变得雾蒙蒙的眼睛，“格朗泰尔！我都知道……我就在这儿……”

格朗泰尔又张开嘴，仿佛挣扎着想要说些别的话但失败了，安灼拉凑近他而看清那口型。

“共和国感谢你。”安灼拉轻声地说，握紧格朗泰尔的手。

格朗泰尔冲他眨眨眼，某一瞬间一种淡淡的笑影从那眼睛深处闪过，而后一切终于消失，留下一片死寂的空洞。安灼拉感到有水顺着他的脸往下流，他仍紧紧抱着格朗泰尔，在他的额头上吻了一下。

直到热安领着两个抵抗组织的工人推开门，他才放任自己放声尖叫。

七.

尾声

夜晚安灼拉送马吕斯出去，那小记者在街道一侧同他握手。

“应该有一部你们的传记。”马吕斯说，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我敬佩您，安灼拉先生。”

安灼拉想不出该说什么。他想到格朗泰尔曾经对他说过的话： “这顶笑者的王冠，这顶玫瑰花环的王冠：我的弟兄们，我把这顶王冠掷给你们！我宣布笑是神圣的！你们这些高等人，给我好好学笑吧！”【8】

“但是那部作品，”马吕斯说，“《1832》……我们还有机会听见您演奏它吗？”

安灼拉看着那小记者天真无瑕的双眼，又回忆起许多事：他大约是在某地的唱片店听过它的，——那唱片店里散发着一种香精和陈旧纸张的气味，他在这气味中冲出去吐了。那时巴黎也在下雪，而他想要尖叫，因为那些音符仍刻在他的脑海里，它的结尾是十二声模仿金与火交错的八度重音——它用它自身的枪声杀死了它自己。再没有人有权弹奏它。

阿波罗！这巴黎的骸骨要将你困在这里，将你钉在这里……那时候他想到格朗泰尔的话，感到格朗泰尔的绿眼睛把温和而惶邃的目光落在他的身上。——于是他回忆起在最后的那段时间里格朗泰尔的模样：仿佛带有一种魔力似的，仿佛巴黎的空而堂皇的灰色骸骨正与格朗泰尔的脊椎相连，于是巴黎的失血便是他的失血，巴黎的贫瘠便是他的贫瘠，他的面目同这城市一起变得瘦而薄，苍白发灰，一对绿眼睛成了脸上唯一带有亮色的东西——一座凋谢的丑城市；一个凋谢的丑孩子。代达罗斯，安灼拉想，乱糟糟的头发抵在石头墙壁上，像一只撞上墙壁的金色的鸟。他浑身发抖。弥诺陶洛斯已死，安灼拉想，可迷宫还在那儿，而他仍旧困在那迷宫里。

他感到疲惫不堪。

“我不知道。”最后他说，平静地看着马吕斯。那时候马吕斯还说了些其他的赞美的话，而后是道别的话，他全没有听，只是目送着那小记者消失在街道另一端。

在安灼拉的想象中，那熙熙攘攘的马路仿佛一条喧闹的，闪着橘黄色光明的梵高式河流。星空：金黄色的光的粒子在黑暗的和深蓝的空气中排列成线，螺旋缠绕，——而格朗泰尔站在这光灿的河流另一端，穿着他们头一次见面时他穿着的那件松松垮垮的黑色旧外套，灰色衬衫解开两颗扣子，双眼闪闪发光。于是安灼拉在夏夜中抬起头：空气中弥漫着一种钢琴音符，听起来像肖邦。降b小调。4/4拍。慢板。葬礼进行曲。在安灼拉眼里，这些音符好像一串蝴蝶似的，排列成队伍回旋着飞向黑色的天空——它们的翅膀是冬季的塞纳河水似的透明的暗绿色，翅膀边缘在空中划过苍白的星光似的明明灭灭的圆弧，逐渐在空气中消散了。

END

【1】波德莱尔《不可补救者》

【2】波德莱尔《黄昏的谐调》

【3】尼采《悲剧的诞生》

【4】陀思妥耶夫斯基《地下室手记》

【5】王尔德《莎乐美》

【6】席勒《欢乐颂》

【7】波德莱尔《腐尸》

【8】尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》

(波德莱尔的诗全出自《恶之花》)

(标题来自麦奶的同名歌曲)


End file.
